Dear Boomer
by tweetyluvsppg
Summary: This is what you would call a romance that Bubbles and Boomer share but when Boomer is gone who will comfort bubbles will it be Brick? or Butch? read the story and find out who Bubbles feel she should be with in mean time enjoy until there is more?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any ppg or rrb

Dear Boomer

It was raining on a mid summer and boomer had to say his final good bye to bubbles.

"Bye boomer write to me okay" bubbles said with a single tear falling from her eye, boomer wiped it with his thumb then cupped her cheek. Bubbles tried to let his touch stay with her forever.

"I will okay I love you bubs" boomer said with a sad grin. Boomer was going to the war training that only a selective of boys has to go or they will be shot by a sharp shooter.

"You said you love me boomie I love you too so much" bubbles said then kissed him trying to savor it for a long time. Boomer kissed her back but harder and very passionate. He released himself from bubbles and hugged her very long. Bubbles held on to him very tightly inhaling the last scent of boomer. Boomer let go of bubbles which pained him so much bubbles was trying to hold her grip on boomer, blossom took bubbles way. Buttercup started to cry too but butch held her close.

"Brick please take bubbles to her room please" blossom pleaded brick did what he was told he lifted bubbles she was very light and brick was very strong. When he took to her room he laid her down.

"Don't go please" bubbles said while hugging onto brick. Brick did as he was told.

"Bubbles look don't-"brick was interrupted when bubbles fell asleep. Brick smiled at her then moved he thought bubbles wanted to sleep with him but she was so sad she fell asleep. Brick left the room and walk outside and then had some things some on his mind.

"You left her alone" boomer said with a stern look on his face brick did finch brick haven't express a single emotion since blossom said she didn't love him and went out with Dexter behind his back.

"Chill out she fell asleep if you don't believe me go and check" brick barked right back at boomer. Boomer's face softened he frowned one last time then mouthed the words "take care of her please brick" then flew away. Brick's face was softened then he flew away as well.

Bubble's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling a chill on my spine I knew why because whenever I had my back turned boomer would just touch my spine. I would always feel so giggly and felt like falling in love all over again but I couldn't now that boomer was gone for good. I sobbed to myself, but then I heard a knocked at my door.

"Come in" I said quietly the person came in my room "brick what are you doing here" he stopped me then kissed me on my lips I felt a warm sensation that I could never feel with boomer even If I loved him so much. So I did the unthinkable I deepened our kiss when I finally let go his eyes turned blue.

"B-b-boomer is that you" I asked then this thing smiled then started to choke me. I shot up of my bed then started to look around for boomer to comfort me then realize he wasn't there. It was broad day light and I got out of bed with a single tear falling from my eyes. With out boomer here I couldn't do anything.

*flashback*

I got up from bed just thinking bout what to do in the morning when I got up and walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth and when ever I gurgled the water and tried to spit it out boomer would scare me and I could swallow the water by mistake.

"Boomer why would you do that" I said then made a pout face which made him smile at me

"Aww I love it when you give me your pout face" boomer replied then moved his arms to my waist when ever he touched me I would jump out of my skin.

"I love you so very much that it hurts" I said I wanted him to say I love you too but he would never say it instead he would just kiss me. After we kiss he would pick me up and place me on the sink and we would make out. I would lift his shirt off and he would unbutton my pj jacket. Until we heard a knock on the door we would stop but that time we were so close luckily blossom wanted to borrow some soap.

*end flashback*

I sighed slowly just making my day even worse than usual. I went to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth when I was done gurgling the water I spit it out in the sink I didn't swallow it or anything just spit it out. I sighed to myself and started to take a shower when I was done I went downstairs and I saw brick sitting on my couch waiting for someone.

"Brick blossom always sleeps at Dexter's now and buttercup sleeps at butch only I live her alone by myself without-"I was interrupted when brick turned to me with a sad expression.

"Boomer huh yeah I knew you live her now since Blossom moved in with Dexter and Buttercup now lives with us so I just thought I would pay you a visit or something we could do" Brick suggested he just wanted to get me out the house I guess so I shrugged and grabbed my jacket.

Brick's P.O.V

Bubbles grabbed her jacket and walked out with me. I thought she would just say no and tell me to just leave because she wasn't over boomer but she just shrugged and left with me.

"How bout some breakfast or a take a ride at the amusement park bubs" I asked she was zoning out but then when I asked her the question she just gave me a faint smile. I took her hand into mine and continue to walk toward the park.

"Bubbles get your mind off for a while and just let the feelings within happen it wouldn't hurt" I suggested

"Okay Brick we're going to the park or something" bubbles asked I smiled to myself then started to fly with her hand in mine we glided through the air and we landed right in front of the amusement park and there was a lot of rides when I mean a lot I mean every foot or yard you see either a game booth a booth or a ride. We landed.

Normal P.O.V

Bubbles was astonished to the thought brick actually brought her was a kind gesture of kindness. She smiled to her self and wished that Boomer took her to the amusement park but now he is just well she could think about it anymore because she would start to cry.

"Thanks Brick it means so much how bout we go on and the crazy silly coaster for the heck of it" Bubbles suggested trying to beat the tears to do what they do best. Hours and hours of fun night have finally come and bubbles was laughing so hard she could feel her intestines inside her.

"Brick this was soo much fun; I mean I never had this much fun at all" Bubbles said she actually was so happy.

"Your welcome" Brick said

"Wow I didn't know it was this late but could we go on the Ferris wheel before we go please please please" bubbles begged she felt so alive and she really didn't want it to end.

"Okay last ride on the Ferris Wheel lets go" Brick said the rushed quickly to the Ferris wheel and got on a little balloon that was colored red and blue. The ride started to turn and it started to get chilly.

Bubble's P.O.V

It started to get cold and well I was chilly so I really hoped Brick didn't mind but I cuddled under him which made me feel so warm. Then I started to get a little tired so I closed my eyes. Then I felt Brick's heart he was so tensed when I laid my head on it but I guess it wasn't my fault so I tried to move my head off of him. But he wasn't going to let me. But I felt so warm, until he moved his arm around my shoulder.

"Brick" I said then he looked into my big blue eyes I got a little scared then my body started to relax.

"Yeah bubbles" he answered but I didn't say anything I just smiled then lifted my head to his face. He leaned in a little more, my lips brushed his and then I kissed him. He deepened it so nicely which made me wonder about some things that I could never feel when I kiss Boomer. When the ride was over brick flew me back home. When we got back home I was stunned a little about that actual kiss. Until I got home Brick followed me in. I didn't know what to do it was so new to me how I had just started dating again.

"Brick I am tired I'll see you tomorrow at noon" I said Brick actually looked relived when I told him that then flew off. I smiled then flew up to my room. I redecorated everything ever since everybody left. I made a big grand bathroom and a master suite for me. Then I resized a lot of things like the kitchen and living room I made the professor's room into a big art room for me then blossom insisted that I put a study room. And buttercup suggested a gym so I did what they wanted me to do. When I went to the study I got a pen and paper and started to write my letter to Boomer saying:

Dear Boomer JOJO

I really missed you a lot so much I missed how you would come into the bathroom with me. I missed you kisses and your smell but I hope you would write to me again. Tell me all you did and what you are doing. Well I am going to spend a night without you there beside me write to me okay.

Love,

Bubbles

I folded the letter up into three parts and then placed it into an envelope. I put the address on it wishing he would write to me as soon as he gets it. I put the letter in the mail box then went to sleep.

Boomer's P.O.V

When I arrived at the place it was colder than Alaska. There were sharp shooters ever where making sure we wouldn't escape. It prison if you ask me but it is actually a fighting base for guys to become stronger almost like a camp but deadly. The captain or general wanted us instead of push ups on the ground we have to do push up in the ocean for three hours and no swim gear either. After I did all of it I got in my bunk and found a letter from my sweet beautiful bubbles I opened it and read. My heart broke in the end when she had to sleep alone. So then I got some paper and wrote a letter to her:

Dear Bubbles

I know its sad that you have to sleep alone tonight I wished I could tell you everything but I can't it is the policy if I give any information I'm going to miss you a lot since I have to be by my self with out your beautiful sweet honey smell but I hope you could tell me everything about you.

Love forever,

Boomer

I sent my letter off with bubbles address and then sent it off making sure that she got my letter.

Normal P.O.V

11 months past and everything changed boomer was spending his final day at the camp and bubble was now with Brick. Everybody except boomer (because he doesn't know yet) accepted that bubbles and brick is in love.

"I have to pick up Boomer from the air port and we have to tell him or at least I have to tell him so I won't have to be so guilty" bubbles said then looked up at brick he didn't say anything he just breathed in her hair and kissed her forehead. Bubbles left him and flew to the airport with some Besty Johnson shades that touched her bottom eyebrows. When she waited at the arriving area she saw a boy with blonde cut hair and bugling blue eyes like the depths of the ocean.

_They cut his hair_ bubbles thought. She waved to get boomer's attention when he saw her he smiled and flew towards her.

"Hey gorgeous" boomer said then tried to kiss Bubbles she moved her head away so he could kiss her cheeks.

"Hi Boomer" Bubbles said then smiled at him boomer wanted to take off her shades but Bubbles moved her head no.

"Bubbles did I do something wrong" Boomer asked

"We have to break up I'm sorry" bubbles said then flew away boomer followed her.

"What do you mean break up" Boomer asked "look bubbles I know it's been long but I'm here and we could-

"We could what make up for the lost time I'm sorry boomer but we can't it's been eleven months" Bubbles said she got a little angry

"But you could have just I don't know but I didn't expect you to "Boomer was interrupted by bubbles angry glare from the shades when she stop to look at him

"What did you expect me to do you were gone for eleven months not on or two eleven and I was alone okay Brick was there for me even when I didn't need him" bubbles said boomer was stunned when she said that Brick was there

"But the letters" boomer said

"the letters…..you think the letters was suppose to keep me going boomer I needed you and you weren't there I had to cry on the damn letter look I couldn't wait for you even if you wanted me to" Bubbles said she was never mean to boomer but she had to be.

"Did you sleep with him" boomer asked

"YES and I am not ashamed you weren't there to comfort me and Brick was so I had to go to him.

(Flash Back)

"Brick I have to tell you something" Bubbles said she kissed him so lightly he was to her house and he was in love with her. He kissed her back and picked her up she wrapped her legs around that had her favorite black boots that reached the tip of her knees. Brick placed Bubbles on the wall roughly.

"Sorry bubbles" brick said

"It's okay" bubbles said while kissing him then but her hands under his shirt. Brick started to lift bubbles blouse slightly bubbles just jumped a little bit. But then allowed him to continue he took her blouse and bubbles unzipped his pants. She started kissing his neck then she pulled his shirt off. Brick was kissing her neck. Bubbles tried to unzip her pants with one hand when she got to it off brick placed her down from the wall. She dropped her pants and left her Victoria secrets bra and thong on she walked to her bed room waiting for brick to follow. When he got there he saw her on her bed with her legs crossed while she was on her stomach. When brick went inside the room he walked to bubbles and moved his fingers to her back swaying them and gliding his fingers to her back bubbles jerked up slowly but continue to allow brick to move his fingers all over her body. Brick kissed her body all over Bubbles moaned a little brick continued once he was done he started to take her bra off by unclasping the clasp which was hard for him. But in a good minute he got it off and bubbles didn't do anything as well she removed her bra off but she still remained herself on the bed on her stomach Brick slid his hands down to her underwear but bubbles still didn't move. He went on top of her and then started to kiss her body and slid his hands to her underwear bubbles moaned a little bit she turned her body around to face brick he smiled at her then kissed her she felt so good when he kissed her.

"Brick I-"bubbles were interrupted when brick kissed her. She wrapped her legs around brick and allowed him to cum in her.

(End flashback)

"Oh my god you it's too disgusting for words" Boomer said bubbles didn't look at him on bit she just flew away "bubbles at least told me one thing"

"What if I love him then yes what do you want" bubbles yelled

"I wanted to marry you because I loved you I wanted when I came home make love to you for the time you had waited for me I just wanted to make it up" boomer said "but if that's the case goodbye Bubs" Boomer left Bubbles she was stunned she didn't know that would happen it's not she lost her virginity to Brick she lost that to boomer and it was super special.

"no I won't do it" Bubbles said to her self she flew to her house got to her room and started to sob to herself then fell asleep hoping everything would just go away

Please review its very important to know if its good or not


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets and memories

Dear Boomer

Boomer's P.O.V

I flew away from her the girl that ripped my heart right out of my chest and broke it into a million pieces but I can't be mad at her when I am still in love with her. I still wanted to marry her and claim her as my whole heart for all eternity. I wanted to bury her right next to me the day we die together. When I saw Brick flying by I punched him right out.

"Dude what is your damage" Brick yelled

"Hey brother thanks for stealing my life away from me" I said

"Stole I didn't steal anything" Brick replied

"So you didn't steal my Bubble's away from me I told you to look after her not and be there for her" I yelled at him

"I did okay you wasn't there for her okay man so I consoled her best way I can and you know what she deserve better than your pathetic little butt" Brick told me I was boiling with rage so I punched him once more leaving him sleeping on the ground and I took his pants and flew back to my house. I crashed right through the roof.

"Boomer what has gotten into you" Buttercup asked I pushed my way right through her and she got mad she punched my back and I really didn't want hit a girl but if she hit me one more time I will hit her exactly in her gut.

"Buttercup leave me alone" I answered her

"No until you tell me" she said then punched me right in the back again and I couldn't take it any more so I punched her right in the gut. Leaving her flying right out of the house and I could have sworn I made her bleed a little.

"Buttercup I am so sorry" I yelled she didn't move at all I thought I killed her so I grabbed her in my arms and took her to the hospital as quick as possible.

"I need a doctor quick" I yelled out making everyone paying attention to Buttercup. Twenty minutes later the doctor told me that Buttercup is ok it's just that she have three broken ribs and two that are bruised really bad if I had hitter harder then she could have died. I went to her room and found her sleeping from the medication they gave her.

"Buttercup please wake up" I whispered to her I kept telling her this until five minutes later her eyes were fluttering and they completely opened.

"Boomer come her" she said so weakly and I felt so bad I came as close as possible and she grabbed my shirt. "Next time if you do not want to talk just tell me instead of taking it out on me" she let me go of me and then told me she made the doctors call everyone.

"What did you do to her" bubble's yelled at me and I knew I was in deeper crap than ever.

"I punched her I got angry and I was covered in rage" I explained she came close to me and slapped me

"If you were that mad at me then you should have taken it out on me instead of my sister and then you took it out on Brick too I can't believe you Boomer your such a pathetic jerk" Bubble just spit those words right at me as if she didn't care about me.

"Bubbles please listen to me" I whispered

"I can't believe you at all doing this if you didn't like the fact I was dating Brick then you shouldn't have come or just stayed away" Bubbles said "Another thing you have no right_"

"I am still in love with you Bubbles and I can't take the fact that you would date my brother someone I told to look after you not date you while I still wish I can see your heavenly face okay you were everything to me you were my life and heart but see you date my brother it just sickens me okay the thought of you too together you kept me going to past that stupid camp just to see you and your eyes your lips and your life into my arms beating into me so I know I'm home holding the one person that means so much to me and that was you until you dated him" I yelled at her then left her and Buttercup I saw Brick and Butch on their way coming I walked past them and continue to walk outside with a broken heart and nowhere else to go. And once I was outside and far away I cried slowly crying for everything I had that was lost, my life, my family and my Bubbles especially Bubbles.

Bubble's P.O.V

"_I am still in love with you Bubbles and I can't take the fact that you would date my brother someone I told to look after you not date you while I still wish I can see your heavenly face okay you were everything to me you were my life and heart but see you date my brother it just sickens me okay the thought of you too together you kept me going to past that stupid camp just to see you and your eyes your lips and your life into my arms beating into me so I know I'm home holding the one person that means so much to me and that was you until you dated him". _ Those words was still ringing in my head just hearing him say it I still didn't want to give in to such despair and desperate person like boomer Brick came he hugged me whispering "Are you okay" in my right ear I just nodded I was too shock to speak. He kissed my forehead and I was still frozen. I noticed Butch was hugging Buttercup like there was no tomorrow and I heard him say.

"Buttercup I won't know what I would do if I lost you; you are my Star shining In my dark sky and if you were gone my life would be dark again leaving another half of me gone" he told her Buttercup cried right there she didn't care who was there she grabbed on to him and kissed him all over.

"I love you Butch so much you're my fallen star" she cried I never saw her this happy and I knew Butch ever left then she would be angry, sad and lonely and if Butch ever asked one of his brothers to look after her she wouldn't do what I did. Because she was faithful to him just how I was to Boomer before Brick walked in. Brick and I left the hospital and I noticed it was raining so Brick created a force field right over us it was nice but Boomer would have taking me in his arms making sure not a drop touch me but only him.

"Bubbles are you okay you seem very quiet" Brick asked

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking" I answered him

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"I'm fine" I answered him I felt a bit angry with the conversation Boomer would have find the problem and fix it with a smile or a kiss. I was getting even more lost in my thoughts about Boomer and I. It felt so weird just thinking about him so I shook off all the memories away by kissing Brick when he looked at me one more time.


	3. Chapter 3: Sometimes

Dear Boomer

I still don't on PPG and RRB

Chapter three: Sometimes

Brick's P.O.V

I feel that I made a mistake for what I did just moving in on bubbles bring her out, when I felt she was ready when the truth is she really wasn't. But I couldn't help myself she looked like a goddess from Venus and I really couldn't help myself at all. Maybe if I'd applied my self with Blossom more than Bubbles and I wouldn't be going out with me, she would have still been with Boomer. Our Eleven months felt so alive but now I feel that's it's starting to die when Boomer came today. And I want to relive those moments we shared and if they die then I don't know what to do.

"Bubbles I think we should cancel our movie plan for tonight" I told her I looked at her and she looked confused then relieved and Blossom would just do the unthinkable and come over and bring movies. Sometimes I feel that I miss her but she is dating point Dexter so she doesn't think about me like how we used to.

"I think that would be great too Brick" she replied to me we departed from each other and went our separate ways.

Bubble's P.O.V

I wanted to tell Brick the same thing when he cancelled the movie plan we were suppose to see mummies die again but I just didn't feel like seeing it because it reminds me of Boomer and me when we saw Mummies die to the death, and really I didn't feel like seeing it if it reminds me of a person that left me and couldn't even make me happy anymore.

_Uhh why am I thinking about him I don't love him anymore I don't love the way he smiles or the way he laughs or the way he holds me or even kiss me I need to forget him before things get out of hand_ I thought it was too much for me to handle and I couldn't just forget Brick and go straight to Boomer. I flew straight to a cloud and I cried my eyes I didn't know why I didn't cry for Brick I didn't cry for myself, and I really didn't cry for my family. But I had a feeling that I was crying for Boomer but I just stopped the water works when I had a feeling that somebody was near me.

"Bubbles are you okay" Blossom asked me I wiped my face dry before I turned to face her.

"Yes Blossom I'm peachy…don't you have a point Dexter to go to?" I asked she jerked her head back from my answer.

"Bubble's what happened did Brick break your heart?" Blossom asked "because I will kick his ass if he did to the point he cries"

"No Blossom…how did you feel with Brick before Dexter" I asked. I saw her hesitated and then sat on the same cloud as me.

"Bubbles when I was with Brick I felt my whole world at peace, nothing to add or remove, it was perfect I felt in love with him…he was my everything and I knew I was his everything but I don't know what happen we were fine until he just started to pull his bull crap on me and we argued non stop until I got fed up with it so I just went out with Dexter and the only way I could have broken up with him was to lie to him and tell him that I wasn't in love with him when really I was and I still am but now he's with you and he seems happy" Blossom answered and I felt horrible so horrible to the point where I wanted to heave. I didn't know she was still in love with Brick and I felt like I stole her heart away.

"But your happy with Dexter right?" I asked hoping she would say yes

"To tell you the truth I miss being with Brick than being with Dexter all he cares about is his inventions and school we never had time to spend together unless it had to do with science and when I was with Brick I would always try to find time to do work because we spend time together none stop and I loved it" she answered and that was the point I wanted to throw up and I did I felt so guilty that I did. And I left Blossom by herself while I rushed home to lie down and think.

Boomer's P.O.V

When I was done crying I went to Bubble's house just to check on her when I got there she was crying her self to sleep and I felt so dreadful that I had to leave her alone but I had no choice she didn't want to see me so went to my new apartment I bought. It was suppose to be a surprise for Bubble's and I when I got back from Camp but she is with Brick my brother and she is now living alone. Crying her self to sleep with no one to Soothe her and I wanted to cry again and I did, but it was the last time that I would ever cry for Bubbles. I needed to get over her quickly as possible and I didn't want to, she left permanent scares in my heart and it can't be fixed. Even if I wanted it to be fixed it wouldn't be fixed not by anybody but only that one person I gave my heart to. Twenty minutes later I hear a knock on the door and ran to open it to see who it was when I opened it; it was Bubble's crying I grabbed her as quick as possible holding her in my arms and I felt so good I kissed her all over I kissed her lips her hair and one of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to be with someone tonight" she said

"It's okay Bubs I miss you" I told her then my alarm clock woke me up and I noticed it was a dream It made me so pissed that I took a cold shower. After the shower I grabbed some sweats and ran as fast as possible with out anything on my mind because I didn't care at all.

Bubbles P.O.V

My alarm clock woke me up and I took a hot shower. After my shower I placed some sweats and placed my ipod in my ipod carrier and ran out the door for my daily jog. I ran with out any consideration that I bumped into a person that look so familiar but I just kept running and running unto the point I had to fly home and rest.

_I wonder what Boomer is doing?_ I thought _Uhh you need to forget him before he makes you brain dead_. It was impossible to think a positive thought without it being about Boomer or anybody else that have blue eyes that shine the depth of the ocean and hair like daisies and a body that I could fit into so perfectly that I feel safe…I stop my self from thinking about him I went outside and ran some more just to sweat off the love I had for him.

Brick's P.O.V

I had to get some things off my mind like my thoughts of blossom and her beautiful face and how her eyes would always be shiny like rubies in the light. It wasn't clear to me that I might still be in love with Blossom when she was clear that she wasn't in love with me. So I had to forget her and think about my new future which is Bubbles. But when ever we do something together my mind would bring images of Blossom doing it differently. It was so difficult to forget about your first love and trying to moving on, but I had to try for as long as I can go. I needed to forget about Blossom if she didn't pop in my head every minute I try to think and when I try not to think.

"Brick we need to talk" a strange voice yelled while throwing rocks at my window. I ran to my window hoping it would be the person that I could talk to but instead it was Boomer. I opened my window allowing my brother who can kill me with his bare hands in my room with no witness.

"What do you want" I questioned him I knew he wanted to punch me but instead he just sat down and hesitated.

"I want Bubbles back so I want you to dump her" Boomer answered I recoiled from his words.

"No I am not going to hurt Bubbles by letting you into her life so you could leave her I'm sorry but you have to leave now" I told him he just got angry but he didn't take it out on me instead he took it out on my wall and once my wall had a nice hole for me to see outside he left. I felt a little wet once he left.

"Oh come on man" I yelled to my self I found out I pissed myself a little bit I must have been drinking too much water because I could have not been scared of my little brother. After taking a hot and cold shower I finally came to my senses I started to think about Bubbles but not in the way I wanted it to be, it was in a way that you have for someone close to you as a family relative.

_What's wrong with me_ I thought to myself, I needed to figure out what was wrong with me before I regret doing something.

Normal P.O.V

"Blossom I know you're there open this door now!" Bubbles yelled. She was banging on the door. Instead of Blossom opening the door it was her Boyfriend Dexter.

"How can't I facilitate you Bubbles?" Dexter asked

"Facil… what? Look is Blossom here" Bubbles asked she really did not like Dexter, because he always thinks he was smarter than her.

"Yes but she is doing her studies in the famous literature of William Shakespeare" Dexter answered. Bubbles just wanted to punch his daylights out, because he could never speak in plain English.

"When she's done could you tell her that I need to talk to her so she should meet me at the park" Bubbles replied.

"I feel that won't be necessary she will be very busy with her studies and other things" Dexter said. Bubbles grabbed him by the collar then brought his face close to hers.

"Listen here point Dexter I am having a very Shitty day and I don't need no smart mouth to make it worse now you tell her when she's done to see me at the damn park or else somebody is going to get hurt and I don't mean her get it" Bubbles yelled then released his collar.

"Got it" Dexter replied he was scared out of his mind he thought he was going to wet himself right there and then.

"Good" Bubbles answered then flew away. Bubbles was filled with angry and regret.

_Sometimes I wish that Boomer never left me then I might …I might still be…forget it bubbles he left you and you don't need that he will never make up eleven months_ she thought to herself she felt stupid and lonely once even if she was with Brick she would still feel lonely. Bubbles flew to the park and sat on the bench and stood still, she didn't feel like smelling any flowers, she didn't feel like dancing around making people think she was on drugs, and she really did not feel like playing with the animals. She felt as if she was turned off by a master switch and couldn't be turned on any more.


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous

Dear Boomer

Chapter four:

Dangerous

Normal P.O.V

Blossom rushed to the park as soon as she got the news, she was worried about Bubbles she was acting different and she threatens somebody when usually she would just ask nicely. When she finally found Bubbles she was spaced out big time.

"Bubbles are you okay" Blossom asked Bubbles turned to her slowly looking like a zombie of the undead.

"Bubbles What's wrong" Blossom yelled she then held her head close to hers she notice that Bubbles is acting different.

"Blossom why would you leave Brick if you still love him" Bubbles said she felt weak all of a sudden. "Why would you do that don't you know how much he's hurt?"

"Bubbles where is this coming from" Blossom answered "And I told you the reason"

"That reason was bull shit and you know it" Bubbles replied "if you still love someone then you fight for them instead of dating someone to hide the god damn pain and cry at night then just freaking say you will get over him when really you can't Blossom you can't hide your feelings for someone you really love and still care about so much when really you want to kill him and walk away from the day you met him". Blossom's jaw just drop and Bubbles was acting weird she was barely close and she knew what was wrong.

"Bubbles do you miss Boomer by any chance?" Blossom asked Bubbles slapped her then punched her out.

"See that's your problem Blossom you always think you're smarter than me when really you're dumb because you make the shittiest mistakes ever; and if I wanted to miss Boomer then I will got it you bitch" Bubbles spit her words to Blossom's face and flew away. Blossom was confused something was troubling Bubbles and she wasn't going to talk about it.

Bubble's P.O.V  
Blossom is such a snotty brat and she doesn't even know what she was talking about. She knows she misses Brick so much that she wants to be in his arms and that she miss the way he kisses her and the way he cares about her. And she thinks I miss Boomer and I don't I rather eat a rabbit than miss him.

"Such a bitch" I said to myself while flying I didn't even see where I was going until I almost got hit from a plane and that made me mad. I flew after that plane and I zapped it with my lazer vision leaving the passengers flying carelessly in the air. I just stopped and waited for them to open their parachute. Some of them did and the others had to hold on to the ones who had parachutes to live, I just laughed at them and flew away. When I got to the house I saw some light reflected on me and that irritated me so I rushed to the skyscraper and crashed right into it, leaving it to collapse down, people had to run to the roof in order to live and I just laughed it felt good. What ever was happening to me was rushing into my blood and it made me feel dangerous which felt so good. So I started to cause trouble to Townsville I burned down some stores, froze a few buildings and sonic scream my anger to the people and being dangerous never felt so good.

Normal P.O.V

The city of Townsville is being under attack by a beloved little puff know as Bubbles and their was nothing the police could do, so the mayor tried to call the Powerpuff hot line but it was too late when Bubbles saw him calling she cut the lines off. The mayor was getting scared and so was every body that was being attacked.

"Bubbles please spare the people and the town" the Mayor pleaded Bubbles just laughed then attacked the mayor she didn't hit him she just destroyed all the pickles he owned and that broke the Mayor's heart. He started to wine like a baby who lost his rattle.

Blossom's P.O.V

I was still shock from what Bubbles told me and it was coming from her which made so shocking. But all of a sudden I hear a cry it sounded like the mayor's.

_I better check to see it everything is safe_ I thought I left the park and flew to Townsville when I got their it was mayhem everything was on fire some of the towns people might be deaf and I really could not explain what had happen. I wonder who did this when I went to the mayors office I find what used to be my sweet little sister who is causing all of this is also making the mayor suffer by destroying his favorite pickles.

"Bubble's stop this right now" I told her she turned to me and she looked crazy her hair was messy there was no pigtails and her eyes looked scary it was like her pupils disappear and all you could see is black pitch black.

"Gee miss smarty pants why would I want to do that is it because people are hurt or you want to take out your feelings on things" Bubbles told me. She was telling me everything that was bothering her but she had to express it the wrong way. I was getting scared how she was becoming dangerous, and that I could not fix it with out help. But I did had one thing and one thing that was on my mind and it was to freeze her so I could get her to Boomer and I did just that but it was hard. We were flying and I had to dodge all of her lazer beams and then her sonic screams had gotten worse and then her twisting twister would have been easier when she used to be nice but now she was just some crazy being that took over my sister's body and now she won't get out of her.

"Gee Blossom seems you have gone soft on your sister" Bubbles told me

"You are not my sister your just some Bitch that took over her body" I yelled at her and that made her crazy and she yelled at me with her sonic scream. Then that's when it hit me if I get her mad enough then I could freeze her and I can finally take her to Boomer.

"Hey you psycho how about you give me back the real bubbles and I will take it easy on you" I yelled she got mad and then it was perfect I used my freeze ray on her and she was like an antique of a princess that looked so sad. But then I forgot when she was completely frozen she couldn't fly. So I had to carry her and it wasn't easy the block of ice made her heavy.

"Boomer open this door now" I yelled while using Bubbles to bang on the door. When Boomer finally opened the door he noticed that I was in pain and that I froze my sister.

"What happened?" Boomer asked

"Bubbles became dangerous because of your stupidity" I told him he recoiled from my words and I wasn't going to take it back.

"What do you mean" he asked again I was really going to hit him big time but instead of my hands I was going to use Bubbles.

"Bubbles almost turned Townsville into ashes because of you she still misses you so if it helps you should talk instead of letting her take it out of the damn city" I told him I used my lazer beam to unfreeze her once she was unfrozen she was coughing and gasping for air.

"You better deal with her or I will deal with you get it" I told him

"Got it" he answered

"Good" I said then left I was too angry to even think and that was Buttercup's job.

Boomer's P.O.V

Bubbles looked so different her hair was messy and her eye color was different and it scared me so bad.

"Bubbles" I asked she was still coughing and gasping for air and I knew she didn't want to deal with me.

"I-I-I don't want to deal with you okay I need to breath right now" she told me I held her in my arms rocking her and she tried to resist my touch.

"Bubbles please could we at least talk" I told her after she released herself from my hold she was standing in front of me.

"Fine talk" she said still gasping for air

"Bubbles I still care about you I still think about you and I got this place for us to live in I did every thing for you Bubbles" I told her and she just awed her face, because her eyes became normal in addition to I saw that beautiful crystal blue eyes that always shine like the stars every time they reflect in light.

"Really Boomer if you did then you should just…I may still care about you but I can't do this your making me crazy and I can't deal with you I mean I need to breath" she told me I gave her air space"you can't be trying to surround my air every time you have a chance" I felt she was right but it wasn't my fault.

"Bubbles I'm trying to do that but your like the drug I can't stop seeing, inhaling, and that I can't quit bubbles I still love you and I can't stop loving you even if I died I will still forever love you and even if I tried I will still always love you" I told her and that made her cry and I have longed to see her showing emotions I grabbed a hold of her waist to keep her close to me because I wasn't prepared to lose her any more.

"Boomer I may still care about you but I can't do this I can't do this to brick I'm sorry Boomer" she told me then finally released her self from me, I was still in pain and she made it worse.

"At least could we have one more dance" I told her she shook her head yes I played one republic "say (all I need)" which was her favorite song on our first date. I held her waist and she placed her hands on my shoulder and we danced. Then when the second verse placed she gently placed her head to my shoulder. I was in love all over again when ever I was with Bubbles but sadly she didn't feel the same way.

"Boomer it's time for me to go" she told me then let go of me but I wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

"Please don't go" I said

"Boomer I need to go" she replied I looked into her eyes and leaned towards her. And she leaned a little bit too and before we kissed she reeled her self back.

"I can't do this not to Brick; I'm sorry Boomer I have to go" she told me then left and I knew it was the last time I will ever see my bubbles walk out in my life and there was nothing I could do about it but cry a little and get angry.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Boomer

Chapter 5

Promises that were meant to be broken

Bubble's P.O.V

I feel so stupid right now stupid enough to be alive. Everything is screwing up my life is just going haywire it's not organized right and I have my self to blame. I wish I can make it go away and forget everything but I can't because if I close my eyes and open them my problems are still there and I will never make them go away. I needed to talk to somebody and get some advice I would talk to Buttercup but if I do them that means going on her bear hunting and hunting down an innocent bear and I didn't want to do that. Then there was Blossom, Brick, and Boomer but I didn't want to because they are apart of the problem and by talking to the problem would make a bigger difficulty to confront them. So I thought who I should talk to and there was one person and I didn't really feel like talking to him. I flew to his house and rang the door bell and his mother came to the door.

"Hi is Dexter home" I asked she smiled at me with a huge smile that made me think she killed somebody.

"Why yes he is; he's in his room just knock" she answered I smiled back feeling so weird being here and let alone seeing his mom who can't stop smiling around me. I ran up the stair and found his room the door on the right. I knocked like she said and I was sucked down like a rabbit going to its hole.

"Hello Bubbles how can I facilitate you" he asked

"Facil- what?" I asked "Never mind look I need to talk to you so can we?"

"Of course Bubbles" he answered he looked surprised he almost thought I was going to kill him. He showed me the way to a room that looked cozy and private.

"So you wanted to talk now…talk" he said

"Okay look I am having some troubles and I need help and you were the only one I can talk to" I told him I explained everything that went on and his expression changed every time I get deeper in the story when I was done, he didn't smile, he didn't even flinch one bit and that scared me.

"Bubbles what I'm hearing is you needed to know what's going on with you…am I correct" Dexter asked, I nodded.

"Well bubbles here's the thing you're crazy" he told me

"What!" I yelled and he got scared

"Let me elaborate more you are crazy…because you need to know the answer to choose between two guys one that your sister who is still in love with and the other is the one your still in love with and frankly the answer seems so clear you can't even see it" he answered and he was right Dexter was totally right and I was too stupid to see.

"Wow Dexter you know talking to you is really…easy" I told him he smiled and nodded in respect. "Hey maybe we can talk another time"

"I will hold you to that Bubbles promise" he asked I sighed it was a long time since I've heard that word.

"Promises are always meant to be broken Dexter remember that" I told him and walked away. When I got to his living room I said good bye to his mom who stopped smiling which was a good thing. As soon as I got outside I flew to my house and knew exactly what to do. But first I need to do something, I ran to my house to find a box…a box filled with promises and regrets that I kept for so long. When I got to brick's house I flew to his window to see if he was home and to my luck he was I knocked on his window and he opened it for me.

"Thanks" I told him while getting in

"Your welcome" he answered "So why are you here"

"I need to give you this box that you gave me…Brick they were filled with Promises and regret and I learned from the professor that If you make a promise you must learn how to keep it until I finally figured out what it meant to me…it meant a bunch of bull because promises are always meant to be broken by somebody you love but until you forgive that person then that's the promise you make…to love them forever" I told him

"What are you saying Bubbles?" he asked

"Brick this box wasn't meant for me it was meant for my sister Blossom the one you are still in love with…and the thing is I don't love you anymore Brick I am still in love with the idiot that left me for eleven months and tried to reclaim them back…it was the promise he made me to never leave me and he broke it but them I made a new promise to my self to love him anyway" I answered he smiled at me feeling relieved and he hugged me and I hugged him back knowing that I made the right choice.

"Bubbles I wanted to tell you the same thing but I didn't have the heart" Brick told me

"Brick to tell you the truth I am glad you didn't because then I won't ever figure out this at all" I told him I gave him the box but I opened the lid to get something I placed in there my necklace and letters that I received from the idiot. I kissed brick on the cheek telling him my last good bye leaving him to figure out what to do next because I was trying to do the same.


End file.
